Noche de Locos
by Kuchi-San
Summary: ¡Es el cumpleaños de Tony Stark e invita a todo el mundo a disfrutar! Los vengadores también están invitados. El alcohol está dejando estragos en la fiesta del cumpleañero. ¡CAPÍTULO 07 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hola querida gente, he vuelto y les traigo un nuevo fic (Porque últimamente no sé que me pasa, pero bueno tengo que aprovechar que mi cabeza tiene ideas locas, digámoslo así) ehm, no sé muy bien cómo empezar, salvo que se me ocurrió mirando la TV, tomé el pc y anoté la idea antes de que se me olvide, porque el alzheimer da fuerte…Ok no estoy tan vieja pero bueno eso!

**Información necesaria:** _Romanogers_ de plato principal con toques de _Pepperoni _y depende de que salga algo con Thor y Jane de acompañamiento etc xD

Si me preguntan cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia, no lo sé xD dejen que mi mente viaje. Disfruten la lectura jugosa que acabo de inventar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01: Fiesta<strong>

Si, en estos momentos hay una fiesta en la mansión del multimillonario, playboy etc. Que raro ¿no? , para nada, suele hacer fiestecitas los fines de semana, sólo que ésta vez era diferente, ya que era el cumpleaños del mismísimo Tony Stark, y ya saben, nada de cosas simples, era una fiesta de envergadura, con 3 dj, 3 ambientes diferentes de música para bailar, con piscina, bar abierto toda la noche, en fin, una fiesta a la que todos quisiéramos ir alguna vez (Yo, si es que va Steve o cualquiera de los vengadores xD ehm). El caso, era que obviamente, nuestros héroes estaban invitados a tal blasfemia y orgía en la mansión.

0-0-0

** El día anterior **

_- Bien mis estimados, los he reunido aquí porque quiero anunciar que mañana celebraré-_

_- Ahhh ya no empieces Stark –_Dijo la pelirroja chistando antes de que el multimillonario terminara-

_- Pero arañita, aún no termino de hablar ¡Que falta de respeto!_

_- Prefiero quedarme en mi habitación viendo una película…suena más interesante _–Le respondió Natasha un poco molesta. Ya habían sido 3 fines de semana en las que Tony había estado más alegre que de costumbre, y al parecer, sólo eran sus 'previas' para celebrar algo especial-

_- ¿Vas a montar otra de tus fiestas no? _–Le pregunto Steve sentado desde un sofá, totalmente despreocupado, no le gustaban las fiestas de Tony-

_- ¡Una fiesta, muy bien mi querido amigo Stark, traeré unos barriles de licor de Asgard! _–Thor era el único entusiasmado, le gustaban mucho las festividades- ¿Puedo invitar a Lady Jane?

_- Bueno una fiesta mas una fiesta menos no hará que deje de probar ese brebaje estimado Thor _–Dijo Clint chocando los cinco con el Nórdico- _¿Qué dices Banner? ¿Te nos unes?_

_- No está mal, ¿Y que se supone que vamos a 'celebrar' esta vez Stark? _–Afirmó Bruce. Últimamente le estaba tomando el buen gusto ir a distraerse a las fiestas locas de Tony-

_- Bueno…Pues nada más ni nada menos que… ¡Mi cumpleaños marginales! así que más vale que vayan o se arrepentirán y no lo digo porque los voy a asesinar, eso es más el estilo de arañita _–Natasha suspiró apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro-

_- Habrá que regalarte algo, aunque es complicado, tú ya lo tienes todo _–La viuda negra le respondió a Tony cruzándose de brazos-

_- Oh no no, no es necesario que me regalen algo, sólo quiero que vayan _–Dijo sin chistar-_ ¿En serio no me creen?, los estoy invitando, son mis… -_Le costó al principio tratar de decir esa palabra, pero vamos quien lo engaña, será todo un egocéntrico, pero en el fondo sabe que son como su familia-_ …son mis amiguitos… _-Los miró con un pequeño puchero, como un niño que quiere convencer a sus papás-

_- ¡Que no se hable más mis amigos! Iré ahora mismo a buscar el licor Asgardiano, nos vemos más tarde _–Thor se despidió de sus compañeros. Ya regresaría más tarde-

_- Bien, tenemos panorama para mañana sábado en la noche _–Se encogió de hombros Clint mirando a Bruce-

_- Iba a encerrarme en el laboratorio, pero la fiesta suena más interesante _–Le respondió al ojo de halcón-_ Steve, me imagino que irás a darte una vuelta ¿o no?_

_- Vamos Capi, nos vamos a divertir mucho, sabemos que no te agradan las fiestas de Stark, pero es su cumpleaños y es nuestro compañero de batallas ¿Le harás un desaire en su único día? _–Clint se sentó a su lado tratando de convencerlo-_ Y lo más probable _–Bajó el tono de voz-_ es que vaya Sharon Carter también…_

Natasha se sobresaltó. Estaba pendiente de lo que Barton estaba hablando con Steve. A pesar de que ella se empeñaba en buscarle citas al Capitán, la verdad es que extrañamente se sentía pasada a llevar. ¿Por qué?, si sólo son compañeros de trabajo y amigos, debería estar feliz por Steve, que le ha costado acostumbrarse al nuevo estilo de vida y prácticamente vivir en el futuro (Según Rogers). Quizás habrá otro momento de ver aquella película.

_- ¿Nat…irás cierto?_ –Clint le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de la pelirroja. Pero no le respondió. Se paró sin decir nada y se fue dejando a Barton totalmente descolocado- _Bueno, quizás anda en su periodo, las mujeres son así._

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de este fic, que no tiene nada que ver con nada, sólo me divierto en poner en situaciones incómodas a mis personajes favoritos *risa malvada*. Saludos a todos y dejen review si les gustó =)!<p>

¡Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! gracias por los reviews / follows y favs que le dieron a la historia. (Apesar de las muchas visitas no recibí muchos comentarios pero bueh... rájense con un review! xD. Los dejo con el capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 02: Baile<strong>

Y ahí estaba él, en medio de una multitud, tratando de travesar la pista de baile, con dos tragos. Levantó los brazos para no derramarlos. Pensaba en el campo de batalla, cuando esquivaba balas, patadas, puñetazos, pero nunca pensó en esquivar gente bailando como loca en una fiesta. Era lo que más odiaba de las fiestas de Tony, sus invitados eran todos unos locos.

- Disculpa la demora, hay demasiada gente y bueno…aquí está tu trago

- Gracias Capitán Rogers, luces bien –Sharon Carter había llegado tal cual como le dijo Clint el día anterior. Al parecer sus amigos querían que a toda costa, salga con alguna novia- No se hubiera molestado –Le mostró una pequeña sonrisa tímida-

- No te preocupes, sería demasiado aburrido estar en una fiesta sin beber algo –Le sonríe de vuelta. Vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa negra un poco ajustada de manga corta, algo sencillo y muy de la época según lo que le dijo Barton- Tú también luces muy bien Carter…

- Muchas gracias Capitán –Se sonroja levemente por aquel comentario de Steve. Llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes- De todas formas el señor Stark siempre monta este tipo de fiestas, son muy divertidas _y alocadas_ por cierto…

- Bueno es su estilo… estuve a punto de no venir pero no podía, es su cumpleaños y lo entiendo…

Mientras Steve conversaba con Sharon, llegó Thor acompañado de Jane Foster, llevándola con su brazo, como un príncipe llevando a su princesa a un baile.

- ¡Amigo Thor! –Los recibe Stark- ¡Que bueno verte amigo! Y la señorita ehm…

- Jane…Jane Foster

- ¡Cierto! Jane, es que Thor tiene tantas –Thor lo miró con odio- O sea tantos conocidos en Asgard que me es difícil acordarme de los nombres jejejeje –Risa nerviosa por parte de Stark- Pasen, adelante, ¡Disfruten!

- ¡Señor Stark, traje el brebaje más potente desde Asgard! Son unos barriles grandes, los reconocerá con facilidad –Dijo Thor orgullosamente al cumpleañero- Y bueno ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Le da un abrazo apretado, dejando a Tony casi sin aire. Le da palmetazos fuertes haciendo que tosiera-

- G-gra-cias Thor… -Responde con algo de dificultad por el abrazo poderoso del rubio- cofcof ehm bueno, como dije pasen a divertirse, hay bar abierto toda la noche, tenemos 3 ambientes para bailar.

- Muy amable señor Stark –Respondió Jane muy educadamente-

- Llámame Tony mujer, no me gustan las formalidades, bien ¡a DIVERTIRSE!

En otro lado, estaban Bruce y Clint conversando mientras bebían unas cervezas. Se contaban historias de batallas y otras cosas más.

- Oye y cuando te frustra algo… ¿No se despierta? O sea ya sabes, Hulk, no pienses mal…

- Jajajaja Clint, el alcohol te está pasando la cuenta, jamás pensé mal pero ahora que lo dices si, suena un poco extraño si dices si se me 'despierta' –Le respondió Banner riéndose. Se sentía bastante bien pasar un momento relajado con amigos-

- Está todo pasando por estos lares ¿No?

- ¡Nat pensé que no vendrías! ¿Y tu panorama de películas? Oye a quien quieres impresionar con ese vestido –Le pregunto Barton, sirviéndole una botella de cerveza. Natasha lucía un vestido rojo casual con un pequeño cinturón color negro como accesorio y unas sandalias negras con un taco no tan alto pero que hacían estilizar su figura. Natasha se sonrojó levemente-

- Estuve viendo que, aquí estaría más interesante, después de todo es el cumpleaños de Stark, me compadecí de él y quise venir… ¿Me veo mal?

- Excelente, no sueles ser así de bondadosa así que… No, como se te ocurre, ¡luces hermosa ¡ ¿verdad Banner?

- La verdad si, te ves muy linda Natasha, hasta pareces otra persona –Se rió un poco- Bueno pero qué más da ¿Salud por el cumpleañero? –Dijo, y Barton se unió al salud esperando a Natasha que también dio un salud-

Todos la estaban pasando bien. Tony estaba bailando con Pepper en una de las pistas de baile, a ella se le veía que se reía a cada rato, eso era bueno, porque quería decir que Stark estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo a su chica feliz.

Steve miraba a su compañero bailar con Pepper. Se decía a sí mismo si sacaba a bailar a Sharon, pero no sabía nada de baile. A Excepción de un día que…

- _Nat… no quiero en serio que no… -_Suplicaba el capitán-

- _Vamos Cap.… me lo agradecerás algún día que salgas con una chica y quieras invitarla a bailar… _-Natasha coloca un pendrive en la radio con música que resultó ser: Salsa- _Anda ven…_

- _¿Es en serio… verdad? _

- _Si. En serio. Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me enojo._

Bueno, tuvo unas clases de baile con Natasha hace algún tiempo. Si de verdad le sirvieron, debía probar ahora o nunca o quizás cuándo tendría una cita y una chica con quien salir. Así que Steve tomó aire, se armó de valor y…

- ¿Te gustaría bailar un poco? –Sharon le ganó y le preguntó primero- Digo, lo pregunto porque estás mirando la pista de baile… -Steve no sabía que decir, lo 'pilló' de sorpresa y para colmo, cambiaron de tema y empezó una salsa, algo que recordaba de las pequeñas clases de Natasha. Tragó saliva y respondió.

- Claro, me encantaría bailar, aunque te lo advierto, no soy muy buen bailarín

- No se preocupe Capitán, yo tampoco soy muy buena así que nos burlaremos mutuamente –Carter se rió tímidamente y le tomó la mano- ¿Vamos?

* * *

><p>Deben odiarme por meter a Sharon aquí xD pero si no, no tendría sentido lo que pienso escribir. En fin, son las 01:00 am y yo mañana tengo que trabajar y despertarme temprano, pero que importa, es viernes y mañana regreso a casa! (he estado 2 semanas fuera de mi humilde hogar por trabajo), asi que la verdad sólo quiero irme a dormir!. Espero sus reviews =( sino, entenderé que 'ni fu ni fa' con la historia xD (O sea que no va para ningún lado y que debería dejar de escribir y dedicarme al arte moderno (?)...tal vez)<p>

Agradecer los reviews y PM's de mis niñas adoradas: elapink100, mabelen07 (Queremos leer tu fanfic xD!) y a Ximena Culen Swam, gracias por ser tu primer fic que lees de Avengers jaja xD! no esperes mucho, son sólo ideas locas pero si te diviertes leyéndolo, cumplo con el objetivo ;)!

¡Saludos a todas :)!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome again!, He regresado y tengo vacaciones (salí ayer) asi que imaginen como estoy *Salta en una pata* ok al tema. Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Es grato saber que este tiempo de webeo y jugo les guste (En otras palabras 'jarana y cosas sin sentido). Ehm me salió un poco largo o eso creo. No los molesto más y aquí está el tercer capítulo de su teleserie favorita. No pongo disclaimer porque sé de antemano que ninguno me pertenece *Moquea*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 03: Celos<strong>

Steve aceptó y se dirigieron a la pista para bailar. Entre medio de la multitud, alejados de la pista de baile, estaban Clint, Banner y Natasha, viendo como todos bailaban como locos. Vieron a Stark con Pepper, Thor con Jane y Steve con Sharon. Esperen un momento ¿Steve con Sharon Carter? Natasha no podía creer lo que veía.

- Oye ese Tony se las trae… ¡miren lo bien que baila! –Exclamó sorprendido Clint- ¡Y Thor también!

- Espera y mira un poco más allá ¿No es Steve? –Dijo Bruce un tanto sorprendido- No sabía que se manejaba bailando…

- ¡Es verdad!, ¡hasta el capitán América es mejor bailarín que yo, no es justo! –Reclamó un poco enojado pero a la vez contento de ver a Steve pasarla bien- ¿Nat, los viste?

- …

- ¿Nat? ¿Estás bien? –Le tocó el hombro a la pelirroja haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara un poco-

- Eh si…estoy bien Clint –Dijo sorprendida, mirando a Steve bailar con Sharon. No sabía si estaba sorprendida por verlo bailar o por verlo bailar con Sharon. Debía admitir que bailaba muy bien a pesar de las cortas clases que ella le dio hace un tiempo-

- ¿Bruce, vamos por un Shawarma?, me dio un poco de hambre

- Te apoyo, también me dio un poco de hambre, ¿Quieres uno también Natasha? –Le pregunta Banner, pero la viuda negra estaba concentrada viendo a la feliz pareja bailar y sonreír mutuamente ¿Estaba celosa?-

Natasha no sabía que le pasaba. Ver al Capitán con otra chica le producía un dolor extraño en el pecho y no entendía. _"¿Por qué me siento así? No lo comprendo", _se preguntaba Nat una y otra vez, hasta que de pronto volvió al mundo real.

- Tierra llamando a Natasha… -Por tercera vez, Barton llamaba a la viuda negra-

- Clint no me asustes si te escuché… _creo_.

- Entonces ¿Quieres? –Le volvió a reiterar. Clint estaba perdiendo la paciencia-

- Si, tráeme uno –Le respondió sin mucha importancia, mirando hacia el suelo, un poco triste. Clint notó su cambio de ánimo de inmediato. No dijo nada y partió con Bruce a buscar los shawarmas-

0-0-0

Steve y Sharon fueron a la barra a pedir algo para beber, habían bailado mucho y si que se suda ¿No? La agente estaba en las nubes. Jamás pensó en bailar con Steve Rogers en la fiesta, la verdad pensaba en intercambiar un par de palabras pero no más de eso. Lo miraba a ratos mientras pedía algo para los dos. De verdad era guapo.

- Si que bailamos mucho –Comentó Steve-

- Nunca pensé que bailaba…o sea claro que sí, pero con técnica de baile, me sorprendí mucho de Ud. Capitán Rogers –Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago- Y su amigo de Asgard le hace competencia –Vieron a Thor con Jane bailar muy juntos- Se ven muy bien ¿Son novios o algo? –Steve no supo que decir, salvo que son 'amigos con ventaja', un concepto que decía Tony muchas veces- Disculpe capitán, iré al tocador, vuelvo en seguida…

- Claro, no hay problema –Le dijo y Steve bebió de su trago. Le ardió un poco la garganta y le preguntó al chico de la barra que le había servido. _"Licor de Asgard"_, el brebaje que Thor dijo que traería para la fiesta. Bueno que más da, si no se embriaga con nada… O tal vez si-

0-0-0

- Natasha aquí está tu… ¿Y Nat? –Preguntó Clint, buscándola- Si la dejamos aquí

- Quizás fue al baño, esperémosla –Dijo Banner sentándose- O a lo mejor se sintió mal y decidió irse.

- Hmmm no lo creo, pero bueno esperémosla, ten –Le pasa un trago- ¿Recuerdas que Thor dijo que traería algo?, pues es su famoso licor jajaja

- ¿En serio? Entonces veamos que tal –De repente, llegan Thor y Jane a acompañar a Bruce y Clint-

- Hola chicos, como la están pasando –Preguntó Jane sentándose al lado de Banner- Oh, licor de Asgard, tengan cuidado –Les advirtió-

- ¡Jane por favor! Somos hombres, y los hombres somos fuertes al trago, ¿verdad Doctor Banner? –Le respondió Clint orgullosamente. Barton ha bebido cosas que jamás contará…-

- Claro, no nos pasará nada señorita Foster, confíe en nosotros –Le contestó Bruce, como dándole seguridad. Jane lo comentaba porque ya había visto como se ponen las personas en Asgard tomando ese licor. Thor lo resistía, pero los demás no-

- ¡Amigos! Disfruten este brebaje, lo traje especialmente para esta ocasión… ¿Jane quieres servirte algo?

- No, muchas gracias Thor –Le sonríe tímidamente- me gustaría probar eso –Indica a Banner. Él la mira desconcertado y se da cuenta que se refería a lo que comía-

- Ahhh pero por supuesto Jane, te traeré uno –Dijo el científico y se levantó de su lugar-

- Bueno y ¿Cuándo se casan? –Les preguntó el arquero al parcito. Ambos se miraron y no supieron que contestar-

0-0-0

- Veo que la estás pasando bien, Steve… -Era su voz. Sólo con su voz podía erizar su piel por completo. Se dio vuelta para verla. Se sorprendió. Se veía hermosa, el vestido resaltaba toda su figura. Vio que Sharon se fue y aprovechó el momento para acercarse lentamente-

- Natasha… pensé que no, pensé que no vendrías

- Pues quise venir y ver qué tal, está divertido todo… -Le dijo la viuda negra con un tono algo molesta-

- Si, no tenía pensado venir, pero los chicos me convencieron y bueno Stark se ha portado muy bien con nosotros, cómo no venir a su cumpleaños y…–Contestó Steve un poco incómodo. ¿Será que ella lo había visto con Carter? Bueno y si así fuera, ¿Por qué ese tono con él?

- …Porque venía Sharon también –La pelirroja terminó su frase. Ya no estaba tan molesta, después de todo no son nada. Steve le dio un sonrisa nerviosa-

- Bueno Nat…quería decirte gracias por-

- He vuelto capitán, disculpe la demora –Se dio cuenta que no estaba solo- …Hola Natasha, como te va –Saludó cortésmente a nuestra espía. Natasha le devolvió el saludo-

- Los dejo, sólo venía a saludar, con permiso chicos –Les respondió a ambos. La pelirroja se fue, dejando a la joven pareja (a excepción de Steve que sólo luce joven) solos-

0-0-0

- ¡Nat, Dónde estabas!, te estábamos esperando –La saluda Jane- Ven siéntate aquí conmigo, estamos esperando a Pepper y a Tony para compartir algo también-

- Disculpen, fui al tocador un poco –Les dedicó una sonrisa algo nerviosa- ¿Dónde está mi shawarma? –Clint se lo pasa- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Estás bien Nat? Te noto extraña –Le pregunta Bruce un poco preocupado. Natasha estaba un poco triste sí, pero parece que se le notaba mucho en su rostro-

- Sí, estoy bien Bruce, no te preocupes… ¿Me pasas un trago?

- Mi estimada Viuda Negra, tenga el privilegio de probar el brebaje más delicioso del universo –Thor le ofrece un vaso con el famoso licor. Jane le dice que no lo acepte, pero algo sentía Natasha en su interior, de querer emborracharse-

- Perfecto, gracias Thor.

A pesar que Sharon no le caía mal, al contrario, se llevaba muy bien con ella, se sentía pasada a llevar sin ninguna razón. Steve era libre, soltero, puede hacer lo que él quiera, estar con alguien o no. Natasha lo reconoció y sintió por primera vez en la vida: _"Celos"_. Lo único que quería esta noche, era emborracharse y no acordarse de Steve o por lo menos olvidar esa sensación extraña en el pecho.

Por otro lado, Steve seguía hablando con Sharon muy a gusto. Pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Natasha. Se veía hermosa con ese vestido rojo. Sus labios también pintados del mismo tono, su piel… esperen un momento: ¿Por qué pensaba en Natasha? ¿Por qué ahora que está con Sharon?

- Capitán, ¿Está bien? –Le preguntó la muchacha algo preocupada-

Steve no le dijo nada. Sólo atinó a disculparse y a retirarse rápidamente. El ruido, el alcohol y el baile estaban ocasionándole algo en su mente, después aparecía Natasha, todo era muy confuso. Decidió salir y tomar un poco de aire, seguro eso le haría bien.

Estaban todos pasándola bien. Llegaron Tony y Pepper al grupo. Todos le dieron un abrazo por su cumpleaños y empezaron a disfrutar en 'familia', después de todo lo eran y vivían juntos. De pronto Tony preguntó por Steve, era el único que faltaba. Sharon había llegado hace un momento, los chicos le preguntaron donde estaba pero ella dijo que no sabía, que sólo se había disculpado y que después se había retirado.

- Deberíamos esperarlo un poco, quizás fue al baño –Dijo Clint algo gracioso, parece que el alcohol hacía de las suyas-

- ¡O tal vez fue en busca de una conquista nueva! Don Steven nunca defrauda –Thor dijo orgulloso. Jane le dio un codazo a su pseudo-novio-

- ¡Pero si Sharon es su novia oficial! ¿o no? –Habló el cumpleañero y se acercó a la rubia. Sharon se sentía cohibida con todos ahí y más encima, molestandola con Steve, que sólo eran amigos. Y si Sharon se sentía incómoda, Natasha el doble. Estaba a punto de explotar. Respiraba profundamente mientras ingería más alcohol a su cuerpo.-

- No es cierto Señor Stark, el capitán Rogers y yo sólo somos muy buenos amigos y vecinos… -Dijo la chica- Debe estar por regresar, esperemos un poco.

- Si, porque quiero que estén todos cantándome el cumpleaños incluyendo al Capipaleta, asi que por mientras, ¡bebamos!, ¿Competencia? –Stark los miró a todos- ¿Nadie? … Thor tú casi siempre ganas, pero bueno participa que más da.

- Yo me uno –Dijo Banner- ¿Clint?

- Pues ni modo –Se encogió de Hombros- ¿Natasha?

- No lo sé… -Suspiró la pelirroja. Se sentía extraña, a pesar que el ambiente estaba grato, el tan solo hecho de haber visto a Sharon con Steve le dieron nauseas y ganas de mandar todo a la mierda-

- Yo me uno.

Natasha se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Steve había llegado. Se disculpó con todos por demorarse tanto. Asi que, Stark decidió que antes de cantar el "Happy B'day" iban a competir por el gran bebedor de la noche con el gentil auspicio de Brebajes de Asgard. Asi que los que iban a competir serían: Clint, Banner, Thor y nuestro capitán.

- Bueno, entonces en sus marcas…listos… -Decía Stark hasta que-

- Yo también jugaré Stark

Todos se sorprendieron. Natasha se sentó frente a Steve. Al parecer estaba compitiendo pero no con los chicos, sino con ella misma. Y quien sabe, en esos momentos no estaba pensando en nada, estaba con toda la adrenalina de poder demostrar que es la mejor, incluso en un tonto juego de beber alcohol.

* * *

><p>Chan! que pasará? Nadie lo sabe, ni si quiera la autora lo sabe xD! jajaja<p>

Ok gracias por sus reviews, son bien MUY BIEN recibidos :) las quiero (a las que ya saben que les respondo los PM's o Facebook) y ya saben sobre darme ideas ! que yo las leo tooodas y saco algo jijiji (Romanogers hay de sobra)

Saludos! :)!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! *Recibe tomates de todos* ok ok... sé que me demoré bastante LO SÉ no me lo recuerden T_T... Pero tengo mis razones =)! y es que había estado de vacaciones y traté de alejarme del internet lo más que pude (igual trataba de leer los fanfics pendientes y dejar mis lindos reviews jajaja ... y bueno después entré a trabajar y volví a salir de mi ciudad de nuevo u_u peeero, tengo tiempo de actualizar!. Les pido disculpas y gracias por sus lindos mensajitos (Tanto review como PM's, me siento especial :B jajaja) Bueno! aquí está el cuarto episodio de su teleserie favorita, espero que la disfruten (Saqué varias ideas de sus mensajes) asi que, veamos si les gusta! no molesto más y aquí les va.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece, porque Stan Lee es tan millonario que con cuea me alcanzaría pa comprarle uno de sus calzoncillos (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 04: Resaca <strong>

Estaba en una cama, acostada muy cómodamente, las sábanas eran suaves como la seda, se sentía bien a excepción por el dolor extremo de cabeza que tenía. Se despertó de a poco por la luz del sol que entraba lentamente por la ventana, abrió los ojos. No entendía como había llegado a esta habitación. Se dio vuelta para entre abrir la cortina cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en aquella cama.

- Hmmm –Se le escuchó decir al muchacho-

- _"No puede ser, imposible… que diablos pasó anoche, no recuerdo nada…"_

Se repetía Natasha, viendo al capitán américa junto con ella. Ambos estaban semi desnudos. No podía ser que ambos… no era imposible… ¿O si?. Bueno para que decirlo, ella estaba deleitándose viéndolo casi desnudo en la cama, se veía adorable durmiendo como un tierno bebé. Pero basta del tema, ella tenía que saber que había pasado anoche en el cumpleaños de Stark. Todo era muy confuso y no quería que nadie supiera de esto o tal vez, ya lo sabía todo S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha se aterró al pensar en eso. Se levantó rápidamente sin despertar a Steve. Tampoco quería que supiera que había pasado, o lo que sea, quizás el tampoco recuerde nada.

-_"Al diablo, tengo que salir de acá rápidamente"_ –Pensó en voz alta. Fue a la ducha y salió en cinco minutos. Tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente-

0-0-0

La mansión de Tony estaba hecha un desastre. Alfombras sucias y pegajozas con alcohol y otras sustancias que no declararé en esta historia (xD ehm..), algunos de los amigos de IronMan aún dormían en el suelo, Thor estaba en un sofá abrazado a Jane, al menos estos dos estaban vestidos pensó para sí Natasha. Buscaba a Barton pero no lo encontraba hasta que abrió una puerta de un baño y ahí estaba sentado durmiendo como tronco. Natasha no lo podía creer, no sabía si reirse y sacarle una foto o dejarlo ahí. Se aguantó la risa y lo empezó a despertar de a poco. Necesitaba urgentemente AYUDA.

- Clint…¡Clint!, despierta –Le susurraba la pelirroja al ojo de halcón. El chico empezó a balbucear como diciendo 'déjenme dormir', hasta que tanto insistió la chica, que Clint despertó-

- Nat, Natasha… Hola, auch mi cabeza me duele demasiado –Se tomó la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor- ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

- No me lo preguntes a mi, te estaba buscando desesperadamente, abrí la puerta del baño y te encontré –Le respondió la viuda negra un poco nerviosa. No sabía si decirle lo que le pasó esta mañana-

- Maldito licor asgardiano, derrepente todo se puso negro y…tengo lagunas mentales la verdad… -Clint notó a Natasha algo nerviosa. Miraba a todos lados cada cierto tiempo, como si no quisiera que alguien la encontrara o algo. El castaño atinó a preguntar abiertamente- ¿De quién estás escapando ahora?

- …No puedo decirtelo, pero si, necesito de tu ayuda si me lo preguntas –Natasha le susurró un poco más despacio-

- Okey no estoy entendiendo nada pero te sigo… _taran taraan (8)_ –Empezó a tararear la música de la pantera rosa- Andas muy misteriosa hoy y creo saber que pudo haber pasado…

- Me lo contarás después con más calma, ¿está bien? –Lo mira de nuevo y ve que se está quedando dormido- ¡Clint!

- Si ya voy… ¿Dónde demonios dejé mis pantalones? –Natasha sólo dio un suspiro-

0-0-0

Steve abrió los ojos con cuidado, el sol estaba pegándole fuerte en la cara. Se incorporó de a poco y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Si que había sido una noche de locos, apenas recordaba cosas, como la competencia de alcohol, después cantaron el cumpleaños, Thor empezó a golpear mesas compitiendo con Hulk… ¿Hulk? Que mierda pasó anoche…

- Creo que nunca me había emborrachado tanto desde antes que me inyectaran el suero… -Dijo Steve sentándose al borde de la cama, cuando de repente vió algo en el suelo. Un cinturón negro. Lo tomó con calma y empezó a recordar de quien era- ¿Dónde vi este cinturón, alguien lo estaba usando…hmm?

- ¿Puedo entrar? –Era la voz de Pepper. Steve aún ni siquiera se había vestido-

- ¡Eh no! Entraré a ducharme

- Esta bién Steve, era para saber si estabas bien, después de todo soy yo la que tiene que velar por el orden y desorden de Tony –Suspiró- Prepararé desayuno por si quieres bajar

- ¡Si, yo te ayudaré Pepper, sólo dame unos segundos! –Le respondía Steve desde la habitación-

0-0-0

Pepper empezó a ordenar de a poco y a sacar a algunos invitados de la casa, pues ya eran las 11 am. Algunos se molestaron por haberlos despertado pero que mas dá, la fiesta ya se había acabado y todos tenían consecuencias de lo de anoche: _Resaca_.

Jane también se despertó. Un poco confusa se miró a si misma, al menos estaba vestida y se había quedado dormida en el sofá con Thor. Se incorporó de a poco y de lejos vió a Pepper ordenando cosas de a poco. Se dirigió al baño, se tomó una ducha de 5 minutos y fue donde ella.

- ¡Buenos días Peps! Déjame ayudarte

- Oh buenos días Jane, gracias, me has salvado _y teniendo a los vengadores en la casa pues imaginas… _-Susurró y ambas rieron-

- Al menos anoche estuvo divertido, hace tiempo no lo pasaba tan bien, a excepción por la transformación del –Suspiró-

- Si, y estoy segura que nadie recuerda que pasó anoche… porque ambas no bebimos del licor que trajo Thor!

En ese momento, iban pasando Natasha y Clint y la viuda escuchó lo que dijeron ambas féminas. La pelirroja tenía tantas ganas de saber que pasó, que intentó de decifrar lo que Pepper decía y trataba de aparentar que recordaba todo.

- Buenos días Jane, Pepper –Saludó Natasha cortesmente, también la saludó Clint-

- ¡Hola muchachos! ¿Cómo durmieron? –Les preguntó Jane-

- Ehh bien, creo que dormir en el inodoro es un buen lugar, y es tranquilo –Le contestó el ojo de halcón, a pesar de la resaca, estaba de buen humor-

- ¿Y que hay de ti Nat? –Le preguntó Pepper ahora, con voz picarona. Al parecer ella sabía algo- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

- Bueno…yo…

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS ESTIMADA GENTE! ¿Cómo están luego de la espectacular fiesta de anoche eh? –Y antes de que Natasha respondiera algo, llegó el cumpleañero, con una bata de seda color petróleo y usando gafas oscuras, abriendo el refrigerador. Tal vez para ocultar su _'cara de carreteado'_ (Término chileno para decir 'Cara de trasnoche, Care'nalga, Care'chomierda harry –Bananero- etc)

- Buenos días Tony, supongo que me ayudarás a arreglar todo este alboroto –Le dijo, mientras él se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura-

- Vamos Peps, es post-cumpleaños no te enfades…de a poco te ayudaré a ordenarlo todo, pero por ahora, no me grites tanto ¿Si? Me duele un poco la cabeza –La besó-

- Está bien, siéntate, te prepararé algo… ¿Chicos van a comer? –Les preguntó a Nat y a Clint. Tony miró a Natasha desde sus gafas oscuras. De pronto, su mente recordó algo y le dijo a la espía-

- ¡Hey arañita, dime como lo pasaste anoche con el Capipaleta!

Todos quedaron en silencio. Natasha no sentía su cuerpo, quedó helada con el comentario. Jane y Pepper se miraron algo nerviosas y Clint con cara de '_estoy tratando de recordar' _pero no. Al parecer, el licor de Asgard hizo de las suyas, ya que anoche Natasha no quería recordar la escena de Steve y Sharon bailando juntos y sólo se quería olvidar, ¡pero no del todo!

- _"Estúpido licor, yo sólo quería borrar esa escena de mi memoria, no todo…" _–Pensó para sí Natasha, algo incómoda, no sabía como reaccionar a la pregunta de Stark.-

- Bueno el silencio otorga ¿eh?. Peps, puedes llevarme el desayuno a mi alcoba, me duele la espalda, no debí competir con Banner anoche. –Tony se retiró y subió a su habitación. Mientras en ese momento iba bajando Steve para ayudar a Pepper-

- Buenos días Stark –Lo saludó cortésmente, como es él-

- ¡Apareció el protagonista de la noche, buenos días!, me quedaría conversando más pero, estoy delicado asi que iré a descansar –Dijo y se retiró. El capitán no entendía el comentario, sin más, bajó los otros escalones que le faltaban y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban los demás-

Mientras Steve bajaba, se había despertado Thor y Banner (Vestido). Ambos saludaron al Capitán y Thor le preguntó susurrando.

- Don Steven, como le fue anoche con Lady Natasha…

- Si, ya todos supimos que entre ustedes había algo, con lo de anoche quedó totalmente demostrado…pero creo que nunca más tomaré de tu licor Thor, no quiero transformarme de nuevo –Suspiró Bruce. Steve al igual que Natasha, quedó helado con el comentario-

- ¿Que hice QUE? Con Natasha, de que demonios me están hablando chicos… No recuerdo nada…

- Ah no, pero nosotros algo recordamos –Le dijo Thor- Bueno lo que pude alcanzar a ver claro está…

Steve de pronto recordó de quien era el cinturón negro: Era de Natasha. Imposible ¿Hicieron algo indebido? ¿Bailaron juntos? ¿Se besaron? ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? Tragó saliva algo nervioso y de lejos vió a la pelirroja, tomando desayuno con los demas chicos. Quizás ella recordaba todo…o tal vez no. Oh no, esto no era para nada de bueno, para nada. Pero la verdad es que no tenía mucho ánimo de sentarse en la mesa con todos y en especial en frente de la espía. Tal vez intentaba asesinarlo, tal vez pensaba… en realidad no sabía en que podría estar pensando Natasha. Por primera vez sentía miedo.

Natasha vió a Steve conversar con Banner y Thor. Se veía serio o enojado. Ella tampoco podía decifrar el estado anímico del capitán. Pero lo que sí sabía hasta el momento, era que anoche bebieron tanto, que después de cantar el cumpleaños a Stark se desató la 'guerra'. La pelirroja quería salir pronto de ahí, se sentía incómoda, aparte sólo escuchaba comentarios de _"Y Thor bebió demasiado, Stark discutiendo con Bruce acerca de experimientos, Steve conversando con Sharon…"_. La viuda negra de a poco estaba empezando a recordar cosas, tenía leves recuerdos. Iban a hacer una competencia de quien bebería más. Al menos, pudo recordar algo del principio.

* * *

><p>Chan!<p>

Doble Chan!, Triple Chan! XD ...Hasta a mi me hubiera gustado estar en esta orgía de alcohol con los vengadores...osea XD.

Bueno que se les ocurre? (Yo ya tengo mis ideas pero siempre son bienvenidas todas las ideas de ustedes, es como si escribieramos esta historia de horror todos y todas juntas XD)

Saludos especiales a: **Mabelen07** (Gracias por tu lindo review! sabes que siempre te respondo y sabes mi opinion de tu historia xD está genial! tienes que continuarlo si o si!, saludos :3!), Mi compatriota **Ary Lee** (No he leído tu cap lo sé T_T pero ya te dejaré review! xD gracias por tus ideas, se me ocurrieron tantas que no sabía que mierda escribir jajaajajaj xD, muchos saludines para ti tambien! (L)), **Elapink100** (Así es, me gusta poner a Natasha celosa xD me siento como ella cuando me enojo jajaja por eso la plasmo bastante! saluditos!), **ValeryStark-Laufeyson** (Nat siempre es y será la mejor! =) gracias por tu comentario!)

Y nos estamos leyendo prontamente (No dejé tirada la historia xD no me odien! soy una adulta T_T odio ser adulta y tener responsabilidades xD!) Nos leemos pronto!

Saludos :)!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!, bueno al parecer no les gustó el capítulo xD norecibí tantos comentarios :( bueno en fin. Les dejo el 5to capítulo. No sé si lo actualize seguido, he estado muy ocupada. Disfrútenlo!.

La letra es cursiva porque obviamente se trata de un _'recuerdo'_.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece, pero voy a citar a mi amiga **Ary** que me dijo hoy un consejo muy bueno: _"La vida es bella y existe Chris Evans"_, con eso hiciste mi día, así que este capítulo va dedicado a ti xD que me hechas porras! jajaj.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 05: Beso <strong>

**-Flash Back-**

_Todos se reunieron y había empezado una pequeña competencia de quien bebe más alcohol. Natasha había sido la última en integrarse. Pero en vez de sólo beber alcohol, decidieron ponerle un reto más: Jugar a la Botella, idea creada por Tony, el cumpleañero. Así que él mismo puso la botella en la mesa de centro que había que era pequeña. Se unieron Jane, María Hill y por último Sharon al juego. Natasha la miró con odio, menos mal que estaba un poco oscuro. Iba a empezar a girar cuando alguien lo interrumpió._

- _¿Cómo se juega a eso Stark? –Preguntó intrigado Steve. La verdad era que lo desconocía y su compañero Thor también se agregó a la pregunta del Capitán-_

- _Bueno capi, básicamente es que se gira la botella y a la persona que apunte, debes besar._

- _¡¿QUE?! –Exclamaron los dos. Los demás sólo rieron a carcajadas-_

- _Vamos, ¿acaso son niñitas? Es sólo un juego –Les dijo el cumpleañero. Como veía intrigado al capitán le dijo que el girara la botella primero- ¡A la suerte de la olla!_

_Se sentía nervioso, muy nervioso. ¿Y si le tocaba un hombre? Bueno si saliera en vez de besar daría un puñetazo, jamás besaría a Tony, Bruce o a Clint. Y de repente pensó ¿Y si le tocaba Sharon? Bueno ella es linda, era su vecina y nunca la había besado. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y pensó que si había besado a Natasha la última vez, o sea ella lo había besado en esa ocasión… y a pesar que fue por esquivar a los de HYDRA, quedó helado. Giró la botella, cruzando los dedos hasta que la botella se detuvo. Pero fue para peor. La botella apuntaba a…_

- _¿Y qué hacemos en este caso Stark? –Preguntó Natasha, ya que la botella estaba entre ella y Sharon. La rubia se sentía nerviosa, pensaba en no haberse metido en esto, pero para que andamos con cosas, ella lo único que quería era un beso del Capitán Rogers y si lo conseguía jugando no importaba nada-_

- _¡Ouch! Combo breaker Cap –Le dijo Bruce en tono ñoño. Bueno era un científico y Tony sólo se limitó a reir-_

- _Bueno entonces don Steven deberá besar a ambas señoritas…-Dijo Thor pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello del Capitán América- ¿O no?_

- _Yo… -Dijo en tono nervioso. ¿De verdad tenía que elegir a quién besaría? Steve se estaba demorando mucho así que Stark habló-_

- _Bueno capi te estás demorando bastante así que –Empuja a una de las chicas- ¡Eres la elegida! ¡Bésala de una vez! _

_Sharon estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo reaccionar, Tony la había empujado para que se besara con Steve. Estaban todos intrigantes para saber que pasaría. El capitán se sentía prácticamente acorralado, bueno Sharon era muy linda, amable e inteligente y estaba soltera, la chica perfecta, pero por otro lado, veía de reojo a Natasha, con su mirada perdida en otro lado. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y ella también, acercándose lentamente mientras todos los alentaban para que se besaran. De pronto, Natasha salió corriendo rápidamente, no quería ver esa escena, ya le bastaba con verlos a los dos bailar esa noche._

_Steve estaba a centímetros de los labios de la rubia cuando de pronto…_

- _¡Chicos, El pastel de Tony está listo, vamos a cantar! –Dijo Pepper de pronto, cuando le avisaron sobre la torta de cumpleaños-_

_Todos fueron al salón principal para cantarle y también para escuchar las palabras del cumpleañero. Ambos chicos abrieron sus ojos, Sharon sonrojada al máximo ya que unos ojos celestes la miraban de frente y Steve, sorprendido, sintió como si hubiera sido 'salvado por la campana'._

- _Bueno… estuvo divertido mientras duró –Le dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba-_

- _Si, la verdad es que ha sido una larga noche –Rogers le sonrió de vuelta, como siempre, todo un galán no importa con quien esté. De pronto, se dio cuenta que una chica pelirroja no se encontraba al lado de Sharon.- ¿Y Natasha?_

- _Salió corriendo de pronto –Contestó Bruce- tal vez…-_

- _Cierto, Natasha estaba con nosotros hace un rato… bueno ya regresará…-Clint se volvió a Bruce- Oye amigo ¿estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado. Banner no se veía muy bien que digamos- ¡No me digas que vas a despertar ahora! Tranquilízate_

- _No lo sé… tal vez salga, quizás fue por el alcohol… -Bruce al parecer se sentía enojado... y ya saben cuando se enoja-_

- _No se preocupe Dr. Banner, yo lo ayudaré, tranquilícese –Sharon fue donde Bruce intentando también calmar a Hulk, que estaba a punto de salir al parecer- Recuerde que estamos en una fiesta, está todo tranquilo, no hay para que enfadarse ¿Verdad ? –La chica estaba un poco asustada. Nunca había visto a Banner transformarse en el demonio verde-_

_0-0-0_

_Natasha estaba a fuera de la mansión, sentada en la orilla de una fuente de agua. De pronto, unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin entender el por qué. Si Steve era soltero, podía hacer lo que él quería, por qué a ella le importaba tanto. ¿De verdad le gustaba Steve? Al parecer sí, pero quería averiguarlo, no le importaba que él no sintiera lo mismo, sólo quería asegurarse de sus propios sentimientos, total, el tiempo lo cura todo dicen. Decidió volver a la mansión. _

- _¡Auch!_

- _¡Natasha! Discúlpame no te vi, te iba a ir a buscar… -La tomó por los hombros suavemente- ¿Te sientes bien? Clint y Bruce me dijeron que habías salido corriendo hace un rato…_

- _Estoy bien Steve…no te preocupes –Le dijo zafándose. De pronto se escuchaba que le estaban cantando el 'cumpleaños feliz' a Tony- Mejor démonos prisa… vamos a llegar tarde._

_Pero Steve notó que la viuda negra había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban brillantes y en su rostro se notaban las lágrimas secas. Él la detuvo de pronto_

- _Veo que no estás bien Nat…_

- _De que hablas… me encuentro perfectamente bien –Lo miró directamente. Y la verdad es que todos sabemos que nuestra espía no estaba pasándola bien-_

- _Supongo que… esto podría tranquilizarte un poco… _

_Natasha no entendía a lo que se refería. Estaba atontada por el alcohol, la cabeza le daba vueltas, quería golpear a Steve por…estar con Sharon y a la vez tenía unas enormes ganas de besarlo. Steve la acercó hacia él y la abrazó con ternura. Ni él sabía de dónde había sacado esa valentía. Había peleado innumerables veces, quizás hasta perder la vida, pero siempre había tenido miedo al contacto y más si se trataba de una mujer…y sobre todo con ella._

_La Rusa se sentía en el cielo… sentir esos brazos confortantes alrededor de su cuerpo la hacían sentir protegida, ella confiaba plenamente en él desde que lo conoció. No quería que ese abrazo terminara, quería estar así con él para siempre. Como le gustaría decirle…como le gustaría contarle lo mucho que ella lo estima, lo mucho que le dolió verlo con otra chica…contarle que por primera vez en su vida, había sentido celos… pero tenía miedo. Miedo a la reacción, miedo a que diría de ella, miedo al rechazo o tal vez miedo a volver a amar._

- _Steve… -Susurró despacio la pelirroja-_

- _…Dime –Le contestó mientras la separaba lentamente de él-_

- _Quiero que me contestes una pregunta… con toda la sinceridad que tengas conmigo… _

- _Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mi Nat…_

_Estaba totalmente perdida, ya no sabía lo que pensaba, ni lo que decía, sólo se dejaba llevar por su corazón, que en ese momento estaba dividido entre la razón o el sentimiento. No quería pensar más, estaba agotada. Sin más, en vez de seguir formulando la pregunta, tomó nuevamente el rostro del capitán con su mano derecha y lo acercó al suyo, besándolo. Steve nuevamente se sorprendió con la actitud de la espía. Él solamente se limitó a responderle aquel beso, sujetándola por la espalda y apegándola a él lo más fuerte posible. El beso poco a poco empezó a intensificarse, tanto así, que Natasha retrocedió un par de pasos, topándose con la muralla. Ninguno de ellos quería separarse del otro. El capitán la abrazó y con sus manos empezó a acariciar lentamente la espalda de la muchacha, haciendo que se le saliera un pequeño gemido. De pronto, sintieron que esto tal vez….No era lo correcto ¿O si?_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? : )<em>

_Saludos a todos !_


	6. Chapter 6

!Hola gente! ¿Me extrañaron? *La pifean y le tiran tomates nuevamente*. Ehm bueno quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, peeero es que ya empezó el año y estoy trabajando. Adiós vacaciones T_T y yo sé que muchos de ustedes entraron a clases (Universidad, Colegio, etc). Estamos todos en las mismas jajaja. Bueno, les traigo otro capítulo jugoso de su teleserie favorita, nada mas ni nada menos que por canal Fanfiction y les advierto que este capítulo tiene mucho **_Romanogers_**. (¿Por qué? Porque es mi fanfic! jajaj xD). Bueno ya saben que me pueden dejar reviews para que veamos en que queda esta historia sin ningún fundamento. ¡Aquí va!

**Disclaimer:** Esto es algo que nunca pongo porqué sé que nada es mío pero igual no más: Marvel no me pertenece, ni Steve, ni Natasha, ni Bruce, ni Pepper, Ni Tony ni nadie porque soy pobre y porque todo sube menos el sueldo por la *** :) xD!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 06: Alcohol<strong>

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, ya habían cantado a Tony, todos comían pastel, la pasaban bien hasta que…

- _Srta. Pots, necesito su ayuda –Llegó Sharon con Clint ayudando a Bruce-_

- _¡Bruce por dios! ¡qué pasó!_

- _No sabemos Pepper, lo único que queremos ahora es que no salga Hulk, ya sabes –Dijo Barton preocupado-_

Y era demasiado tarde. Bruce se transformó en Hulk. Todos en la fiesta estaban asustados, algunos salieron corriendo, otros se reían del espectáculo, creyendo que era parte del cumpleaños de Stark. Pepper no sabía qué hacer hasta que se acercó Tony a ella protegiéndola.

- _¡Hey amigo, ya ok despertaste y qué bien!, ¿Qué te parece si competimos en algo hasta que te calmes? ¿Qué dice el público? _

- _No creo que sea una buena idea Stark –Dijo Clint rodando los ojos-_

Mientras Tony trataba de calmar a Hulk, éste lanzaba copas y vasos al suelo, Stark lo imitaba. Thor y Jane quisieron salir un poco por el 'ruido'.

- _¿Crees que esté bien dejarlos solos? _

- _No te preocupes Jane, Don Stark sabe manejar bien al Dr. Banner, pero si pasa cualquier cosa entraré para ayudar…debió ser por el licor Asgardiano –Dijo el rubio mientras se reía-_

- _Tú sabías que podría pasarle algo al Dr. Banner, ¡Thor, que desconsiderado! –Jane estaba molesta, mientras Thor seguía riéndose-_

- _Tranquila Jane… todo estará bien… y creo que me debes algo hoy… -Thor empezó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de la castaña, pero vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención- … ¿Ese no es Don Steven con…? –Jane también se voltea y ve lo mismo que el rubio-_

- _¡Son Steve y Natasha! –Gritó un poco emocionada- Vaya…no sabía que ellos dos tenían tanta 'onda'_

- _¿Onda? ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó desconcertado-_

- _Bueno aunque ellos no lo demuestren en público, Steve y Natasha si se miran de lejos –Dijo entre risas- aunque puede ser que hayan bebido tanto de tu licor, que estén actuando así y ninguno recuerde nada al otro día _

- _Que mal por mi amigo…espero que pueda recordar esta noche._

- _Pero mejor no les digamos nada … _

0-0-0

Habían llegado solos a una habitación, no sabían cómo, pero la puerta no tenia seguro. Steve la abrió y la cerró rápidamente volviendo a besar a su chica, Natasha. Ambos no sabían si realmente lo que iba a pasar o no, era lo correcto. Lo que sí sabían, era que por culpa del alcohol era que actuaban así. Él la acostó suavemente en la cama y antes de seguir besándola le habló.

- _Nat…_

- _Que pasa Rogers… ¿Tienes miedo? –Le contestó la espía desafiándolo. Pero el capitán tenía un semblante diferente en su rostro- ¿Steve…?_

- _Sé que… esto que estamos haciendo es por culpa del alcohol…_

- _¿Estás arrepintiéndote? …Podemos dejar esto hasta aquí y regresar si lo prefieres… –Dijo la pelirroja, un poco triste. La verdad era que le encantaba ver a Steve en esta faceta, algo que no todos los días se ve. Hasta le parecía más atractivo-_

- _No…_

- _¿…No qué?_

- _Quiero… estar esta noche contigo… -El capitán América se sentía tenso, nervioso. Quizás porque nunca había pronunciado esas palabras frente a una mujer. Lo que sí sabía, era que ver a Natasha a los ojos, hacían que él perdiera la cordura-_

- _…Creo que tienes razón Steve… el alcohol está haciendo estragos en ti… -Sonrío Natasha- Y… creo que me encanta –Le confesó. Estaba ruborizada al máximo. Jamás había expresado esas palabras a un hombre, y tal vez lo dijo porque sentía algo más por Steve que solamente amistad- _

- _Pues entonces… me encanta estar ebrio… -Dijo sonriendo y la volvió a besar profundamente, acostándola suavemente en la cama mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Steve-_

- _Hmm Steve…_

- _Dime… -Le contestó mientras le besaba lentamente el cuello. Natasha sólo se limitó a dar un largo suspiro hasta que tomó valor y lo miró a los ojos-_

- _…Creo, que te amo_

Y lo dijo. Le dijo que lo amaba. Tal vez no sabía lo que decía, pero lo que sí sabía, era que su corazón estaba hablando en ese momento. Estaba con él, estaban solos y nadie podía interrumpir aquel momento. Por primera vez sentía miedo al rechazo

Steve la miró sorprendido. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. ¿De verdad Natasha Romanoff está enamorada de él? No sabía que decirle, realmente lo había dejado sin palabras.

- _Natasha… ¿lo que me estás diciendo es de verdad?_

- _Supongo…o sea si… sinceramente yo… esta noche quería descubrir si de verdad me importabas tanto…hasta que te vi con Sharon y bueno… creo que me puse celosa… -Desvió la mirada a otro lado. Steve sólo se limitó a sonreír, no podía creer que la mismísima Viuda Negra podría sentirse celosa de alguien. Siempre vio a Natasha como alguien impenetrable en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos, fría y calculadora. Pero Steve intuía que eso era sólo una coraza para protegerse del mundo o tal vez del amor. Sabía que en el interior de esa coraza, había una mujer increíble… y era la que estaba viendo en estos momentos. _

Natasha miraba a Steve a los ojos. Se sentía nerviosa y no sabía en lo que pensaba el capitán en esos momentos. Sólo lo veía sonreír y eso más la intimidaba.

- _Rogers esto no es gracioso… dime algo ¡lo que sea! –Estaba empezando a enfadarse. Bueno la pelirroja no era muy paciente que digamos y de pronto recibió un suave beso por parte de Steve-_

- _¿Esto responde tu pregunta?_

- _Vaya…pensé que eras de mas palabras… _

- _Lo mismo pensaba… pero creo que… prefiero demostrarlo de otra manera… y bueno ya que fuiste sincera conmigo ahora… -Poco a poco, el capitán empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido de Natasha, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. La espía cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el tacto del hombre que tenía en frente- Yo también quiero ser sincero contigo y decirte que… me gustas mucho…y creo que también te amo… -Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Se quedaron en silencio un momento-_

- _¿Estás seguro… de lo que quieres hacer conmigo Steve? –Preguntó seductoramente la pelirroja, mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y la tiraba lejos de la cama- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde tu última relación sexual?_

- _Esa pregunta es mucho más íntima que lo del beso desde el 45… -La rodeó por la cintura, apegándola a la suya- ¿Quieres que te responda? ¿O me dirás que todos necesitamos practicar?_

- _No lo sé, dímelo tú…_

0-0-0

Mientras tanto en la fiesta de Stark, Hulk había dejado _la escoba _(estaba todo patas arriba xD) y todo sabemos cómo es Banner cuando se enoja, pero esta vez era un Hulk diferente. La estaba pasando bien en la fiesta con los amigos de Tony. Aunque claro, igual estaba lanzando cosas a una muralla usándolo como blanco, mientras los invitados hacían lo mismo que él. Prácticamente le celebraban todo. Tony no sabía si reír o llorar (Reir por el espectáculo y llorar porque su mansión saliera ilesa pero ya era demasiado tarde). Clint estaba con Hulk siguiéndole el juego, ya que Tony se fue a sentar a un rincón sintiéndose un perdedor en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Pepper se acercó y le susurró al oído.

- _Parece que a Banner le hizo bien beber algo de licor Asgardiano –Dijo con voz picarona-_

- _Ni que me lo digas… cómo es posible que ese brebaje alienígena haya dejado casi en plena paz a Hulk, o sea es decir, sabes cómo se pone cuando está normal… ¡es… científicamente imposible!_

- _Sí, hay algo que lo hace actuar así Tony… -Suspiró la rubia mirándolo como queriendo decir 'Es OBVIOUS CAPTAIN OBVIOUS'_

- _¿Y qué es lo que sería?... no me digas que crees que es porque está ebrio! Me estás jodiendo Peps._

- _Pues si…por eso Hulk está prácticamente calmado y haciendo un tranquilo ' alboroto' con tus amigos… -Se sentó a su lado-_

- _Bah… ¡Me quitó MIS invitados…me quitó MI FIESTA! ¡Se supone que la estrella aquí soy YO porque SOY EL CUMPLEAÑERO! –Stark estaba enfadado porque Banner se estaba llevando todo el crédito por ser más divertido que él- ¿Que acaso me tengo que pintar de verde?_

- _Ya ya…tranquilo –La rubia toma el rostro de Tony con sus manos- Tú sabes que eres el mejor en todo… no te pongas celoso ¡Hasta te ves adorable así!_

- _¿Tú crees? Es decir… eso lo sé Peps…no tienes por qué…decírmelo –Poco a poco iban acercando sus rostros hasta que…-_

- _¡Peps! ¡A que no adivinas a quienes acabamos de ver muy juntos! –De pronto entraron Jane con Thor. La rubia se puso roja, ya que entraron en un momento algo, incómodo. La castaña le susurró un pequeño "Lo siento" y Peps sólo se limitó a asentir diciendo que estaba todo bien-_

- _Vaya, ahora resulta que no solo Hulk me roba la película en mi fiesta… -Tony seguía amurrado y haciendo puchero como los niños pequeños-_

- _Vimos a Lord Steven con Lady Natasha muy juntos… ¡Eso es lo que logra mi licor! ¡Bien por mi amigo! –Dijo Thor orgulloso, mientras le pedía a un mozo un trago-_

- _¡¿QUE?! ¿! Steve con Natasha!? –Exclamó Pepper Pots sin poder creer lo que le contaba la científica- ¡¿Estás segura, haciendo qué?! _

- _Un beso bastante apasionado diría yo… -Dijo Jane mirando a Thor- _

- _¿Ah? Beso de quien… ¿Natasha con quién? –De pronto Clint se había unido a la conversación. Se le oía bastante agitado. Claro estaba con Banner tratando de animar la fiesta- ¡Cuéntenmelo todo!_

- _¡BAH! ¡Ahora todos son más protagonistas que yo! Hasta tu licor ¡Asgardiano!_

_- ¡Nadie se puede resistir al mejor licor de Asgard! ¡Salud! -Dijo el rubio mientras bebía como vikingo su vaso-_

_Bueno, al parecer, todos tenían más protagonismo que el mismísimo Tony Stark…peeeero…_

- _¿Con quién dices que viste al Capipaleta Jane? –Susurró Tony preguntando interesado-_

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí está la cosa... ehm no quiero HYDRA en mi casa porque sinceramente no tengo té para invitarlos así que bueno. Críticas, comentarios de muerte, ehm reviews :) ! jajaja. Ahora a responder a mi gente querida:<p>

**Elapink:** Ay si a mi también se me pone la piel de gallina con este par. Es que son tan adorables!, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :)! Saludos!

**Mabe:** Hola amiga! gracias por tus lindas palabras T_T la verdad es que escribo horrible pero si te gusta, todo bien :)! Ya quiero ver la película! cada día que pasa ya es menos asi que a esperar ! Pregunta ¿Cuándo subes tu capítulo? :( quiero leeeeer! jajaja xD! Que estés súper!

**RogerssEvanss:** Hola! :)! jajaja sii, a mi me encanta poner a Nat celosa, se ve tiernita (L), saludos y espero que esté super!

**Ary Lee:** Mi compatriota! como está? jajaja anda a estudiar caura chica! jajaja. Bueno ya no te dedicaré ningun capitulo mas porque la frase la robaste de RogerssEvanss jajajaj XD. Gracias por leer esta weaita (L) te adoro y espero que pronto subas tu capítulo! .! y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ! aunque ya te lo haya dicho :)! nos estamos leyendo por donde yatusabeeh 1313.

**Shade10Wwhite: **Steve se ha revelao! no lo quiero mas cartucho y quiero que suelte más jajaja! saludos! n.n

**ValeryStark-Laufeyson:** Son muy requetelindos lo sé (L) mi OTP forever, na que Hulktasha o Brucetasha yo quiero Romanogers y punto! jajaja. Saludos! :)!

**Guest:** Segui por favor! - Bueno supongo que eres de Argentina? jajaja, claro que lo seguiré, saludos! :)


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola gente! ¿como han estado? _*Sale amenazada por HYDRA*_ Bueno ya que al final estos tipos si vinieron a amenazarme, quise continuar con la historia. Creo que me salió un poco más largo pero mejor para ustedes o no? jajaja. Vamos a ver si les gusta. No tengo mucho que decir porque estoy muerta de sueño y hoy día trabajé mucho. Los dejo con su teleserie favorita!

**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece, porque si así lo fuera no trabajaría y sería millonaria, más que Stark y Farkas juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>07: Algo Pasajero<strong>

Steve no quería ir a la mesa con todos ahí y Natasha presente, quizás hablaban sobre lo de anoche y él ni si quiera se acordaba, ni un poquito. Lo que más le daba terror era _ella_. No sabía que pasaba por su mente y la verdad tenía ganas de averiguarlo y a la vez no. Thor veía como su amigo estaba tenso y nervioso, así que se le acercó de nuevo.

- Nada grave amigo…sólo lo vimos dándote un lindo beso con ella, nada del otro mundo.

- ¿En serio? –Steve no lo podía creer lo que le decía Thor, se había besado con Natasha anoche- No lo recuerdo…bueno tengo lagunas mentales… -Dijo preocupado-

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no te emborrachabas Steve? –Le preguntó Banner-

- Bueno desde que tengo el suero que no he podido embriagarme –Dijo rascándose la cabeza-

- La verdad es que se veían bien juntos anoche –Thor se cruzó de brazos- ¿Está enamorado de ella don Steven?

- Yo…

- Thor no le preguntes esas cosas, tal vez el capitán está buscando aún a su media naranja, además son cosas que pasan en las fiestas y es normal ¿Verdad? –Habló Bruce que miraba a un Steve Rogers muy pensativo-

- No sé si deba hablar con Natasha… tal vez…

- Ella no recuerde nada al igual que tú –Dijo Bruce- Ánimo Capitán, sólo fue un beso… -Le dio una palmada en la espalda- A menos que… -El científico puso una cara picarona mirando al Capitán haciendo que éste se ruborizara-

- No, estás loco… '_Eso'_ jamás pudo haber pasado… -Steve bajó el tono de voz, sonrojado y a la vez avergonzado, pues estar en la intimidad con una mujer para él era lo más sagrado que tenía en sus valores-

- ¿Y por qué no? Vamos Cap, ¿aún _'enchapado a la antigua'_? –Banner lo miraba con cara de incrédulo, aunque no lo culpa, él viene de otra época-

- Yo creo que debe hablar con Lady Natasha, ambos necesitan respuestas… -Le recomendó Thor.

Y la verdad es que a Steve no se le hacía mucha gracia ir y hablar con ella. Estaba asustado y tampoco sabía cómo empezar la conversación, todo era muy confuso y a la vez aterrador. Pero tenía que saber la verdad. Dirigió su vista al comedor donde estaban desayunando tranquilamente, ¿Ir o no ir? He ahí el dilema del Capitán. Suspiró profundamente, sabiendo el bullying colectivo que tendría pero bueno, hay que asumir las consecuencias de beber. Se acercó a la mesa saludando a todos. Clint le hizo un lugar para que se sentara, mientras Thor y Jane se retiraban, ya que el Dios Nórdico debía partir a Asgard.

- Lady Pots, muchas gracias por la invitación a la celebración del Señor Stark –Toma la mano de la rubia y la besa delicadamente-

- ¡Oh Thor no tienes que agradecer!, gracias a ti y a ti también Jane por venir –Dijo Pepper despidiéndose de ambos-

Mientras tanto Natasha se sentía muy incómoda, lo único que quería era huir lo más lejos posible. Pero no. Tenía a Steve en frente suyo desayunando. Clint notaba el nerviosismo de la espía. Quería ayudar a su amiga así que con una sola mirada, le dijo _'vamos'_ y la chica se levantó de ahí pidiendo disculpas. Pepper miró preocupada a Natasha cuando se iba. El Capitán notó que Nat se sentía rara. El muchacho se sentía algo culpable, pensaba para sí que tal vez la obligó a hacer algo que ella no quería, estaba pensando en lo peor, pero no podía estar seguro que haya hecho algo malo, porque no lo recordaba.

- Peps que pasa con mi desayuno en la cama ¿No ves que estoy molido y triste? –La voz de Tony se hizo notar de inmediato hasta que vio a Steve en la mesa- Oh pero que tenemos acá, Me imagino que dormiste muy bien…

- No estoy de humor hoy Stark… -Respondió Steve serio, pero no enfadado. Estaba preocupado por la situación-

- Bah, qué más da, de todas formas me quitaron toda la atención de MI fiesta de cumpleaños así que- -Pepper lo tomó de la oreja y lo sentó en la mesa- ¡Ouch Peps! Eso duele –Dijo sobándose la oreja-

- ¡Estás hablando mucho Tony, no ves que Steve está con resaca y tú lo único que dices es que tu fiesta esto, tu fiesta esto otro, ahora no te voy a aguantar más tus niñerías y tomarás desayuno aquí como todos!

Bruce y Steve se quedaron atónitos al ver a Pepper Pots enfadada. Pero bueno Tony se lo ganó por ser así como es, _egocéntrico_. Tony sin decir más, se acomodó en la silla esperando su desayuno como un niño pequeño recién regañado-

- Cariño, no te enfades… Sólo son bromas que hago con mis amigos.

- Toma tu desayuno –Dijo la rubia con el mismo tono de enfado, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Tony sólo tragó saliva, mientras Bruce y Steve se burlaban de él- (_N/A: Imagínenselo así como Nelson de los Simpsons_)

0-0-0

Por otro lado, Natasha caminaba rápidamente con Clint para salir de la mansión Stark, ir a la torre de los vengadores, entrar a su habitación y no salir a hablar con nadie. Clint abrió rápidamente la puerta del auto para que Nat entrara, seguidamente él se subió para ir manejando y tampoco tenía planeado que en este instante Natasha condujera en ese estado de _'No que sé'_ que tienen las mujeres a menudo.

- Nat… -Empezó Barton- Sé que estás muy confundida con la fiesta de anoche… Steve y tú…

- ¿Steve y yo qué Clint?... ¿puedes decírmelo? –Le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos-

- Bueno lo único que recuerdo fue que anoche Thor y Jane te vieron con Steve y…

- ¿Haciendo qué? –Preguntó nuevamente sin mirarlo-

- Sólo fue un beso Nat, nada del otro mundo, no tiene de qué preocuparte

- Si me tengo que preocupar Clint… hoy en la mañana desperté en la cama con él –Dijo secamente y Barton estaba boquiabierto. No sabía que responderle a eso, cualquier palabra que mencionara en estos momentos podía significarle el corte de cabeza definitivo-

- ¿Estás… segura Nat? Tal vez fue un sueño o una pesadilla, ya lo sé, la resaca, ya sabes tomaste hidromiel y-

- El alcohol hizo que Steve y yo pasáramos la noche juntos, eso fue lo que pasó –Respondió con la voz un poco quebrada-

- ¿Y lo recuerdas entonces?

- ¡Claro que no! Sólo te digo que desperté hoy en la mañana y lo vi… junto a mí.

- Pero tal vez no _pasó nada_ y todo te lo estás imaginando, son suposiciones, Nat…tranquila, tal vez sólo se quedaron dormidos –Clint trataba de tranquilizarla- Además… yo sé qué, aunque hubieras pasado la noche con él si lo recordaras… estoy seguro que estarías feliz

Y Clint lo hizo otra vez. Al parecer no era muy bueno reconfortando a la gente, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que a Natasha le gustaba nuestro Capitán. La conocía bastante bien.

- Clint…

- ¿O me equivoco? –Dijo finalmente Hawkeye, estacionando el auto ya en la torre de los vengadores. Apagó el motor y se puso lentes oscuros- Bueno Nat… creo que tienes una conversación pendiente con Steve…

- Y como quieres que empiece algo de lo qué no sé ni por dónde empezó… además, Steve debe estar muy enfadado, o tal vez ni siquiera quiere verme o tal vez-

- Nat… sólo conversa con él –Le dijo finalmente- Tú sabes bien cómo es el Cap, no va a reaccionar mal.

- Es que… tú no lo conoces bien… -Dio un suspiro- Pero tienes razón, debo hablar con él y aclarar las cosas…

- Muy bien Nat, así se hace… lo que es yo ahora, iré a descansar porque la resaca no me la quita nadie –Ambos se bajaron del auto, haciendo sonar la alarma para cerrarlo- ¿Subes? –Le preguntó a su amiga, ya que lucía algo pensativa-

- Si…me daré una ducha, necesito pensar y…cambiarme de ropa –Dijo mirando su vestido. De repente, se dio cuenta que no tenía el cinturón negro que era de accesorio- _"Oh dios, sólo espero que Steve no lo haya encontrado"._

0-0-0

La mansión estaba hecha un desastre, pero Pepper como siempre solucionaba todo. Simplemente llamó al encargado de presupuesto para indicarle más o menos el monto en pérdida y luego empezó a gestionar lo que debían arreglar.

Ya estaban todos en la torre. Tony como siempre se había estado quejando que no había sido el alma de la fiesta y Pepper sólo asentía para dale la razón. Bruce sólo se limitaba a sonreír viendo a la parejita discutir, parecían un verdadero matrimonio. Steve en cambio…estaba pensativo, preocupado tal vez. No había visto a Natasha desde la mañana y quería hablar con ella pero ¿Cómo?, ni si quiera se acuerda de lo que pasó.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón donde siempre se reunían para ocasiones especiales. De pronto, una imagen vino fugazmente a su cabeza. Recordó que al ver el cinturón negro de Natasha esta mañana, y sacó la conclusión que si habían dormido juntos. Bueno eso no lo dejaba ni más ni menos tranquilo. Todo era un remolino en su cabeza. Recordó aquel beso del que le hablaron Bruce y Thor esta mañana. Ahora todo se le hacía más claro, se habían besado y después…

- _Llegamos a esa habitación_… -Pensó en voz alta cuando de repente…-

- ¿…Y supongo que nos quitamos la ropa?

- ¡Nat! –Steve se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su voz. Era ella finalmente-

- Lo siento no quise asustarte, pero escuché la última frase que dijiste… -Dijo sentándose a su lado, sin mirarlo a los ojos-

- Estaba…tratando de recordar lo de anoche Nat –Steve tragó saliva esperando algún golpe o patada por parte de la espía, pero eso no ocurrió, así que se relajó un poco más- La hidromiel es…potente –Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la que Nat pudo ver y que le encanta ver. Ella sólo pudo sonreír de a poco con eso-

- No te preocupes Steve… creo que a todos nos hizo un mal efecto el licor Asgardiano y no lo digo por la resaca –Y por primera vez en todo el día, se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, esperando quizás una mirada furtiva por parte del capitán, pero fue todo lo contrario. Ella veía temor y confusión en su mirada-

- Natasha… yo no quiero que nuestra amistad se termine… y lo de anoche en la fiesta de Stark…créeme que no quise hacerlo, la verdad no sé que me pasó… -El capitán estaba culpándose. No le importaba si había sido ella, sólo quería aclarar el hecho y si había que echarse la culpa, él quería correr el riesgo. Natasha lo escuchaba detenidamente, sin creer lo que escuchaba, si al fin y al cabo, ambos bebieron y ambos se buscaron aquella noche- Y en realidad yo-

- Steve, basta… -Dijo la pelirroja de pronto, pero el capitán insistía-

- No Nat, déjame explicarlo…

- No tienes nada que explicar…No tienes la culpa. Además, es normal que estas _cosas_ pasen en fiestas… sobretodo con alcohol y-

- Haber pasado la noche _contigo_ no lo tomo como algo pasajero, al no ser que tú sí –Steve estaba un poco enfadado. Tal vez porque Natasha era más abierta de mente que el Capitán Rogers. Claro que para ella no era algo pasajero, era lo que más quería y lo que más deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Natasha se sintió fatal y no supo que responderle. Desvió la mirada y se quedó en silencio. Steve habló nuevamente- Entonces sí lo es, tu silencio lo dice todo… -Dio un largo suspiro- Creo que saldré a despejarme un momento…

- Steve

- Nos vemos Nat –Dijo tomando su chaqueta mientras salía de la torre-

Y Natasha quedó sola en el salón. Se sintió como una completa estúpida. No supo cómo reaccionar con Steve. No sabía si ir tras él o esperar a que volviera para intentar hablar con él. Por primera vez sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! cuéntenme qué les pareció! jajaja ando apurada así que saludo a todas mis niñas hermosas que me dejan reviews ya saben quienes son! las quiero mucho! *reparte amor al por mayor*<p>

Saludos :)!


End file.
